iCan't Believe I'm Stuck Here (Traducción)
by Gleekylover1
Summary: En una tormenta Sam y Freddie quedan atrapados en el ascensor. (traducción) autor verdadero: TvFan00 During a large thunderstorm Freddie and Sam get trapped in the elevator with each other. With Spencer and Carly gone and no way out, how will the two cope with the situation. No doubt about it, this story screams Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola he vuelto verán este fic es viejísímo y es uno de los primeros en icarly, personalmente este fic me encantó y espero que a ustedes también la autora se llama: TvFan00 , la continuo con reviews :D**

Capítulo 1: Escasez de energía

"Ok chicos estaremos en vivo en 4 horas." Carly dijo poniendo su vaso sobre el mostrador, un trueno golpeó fuera.

"Increíble! No puedo esperar a probar mi nueva broma". Sam respondió con una sonrisa maligna.

"No se trata de padres gordos ¿O sí?" Freddie resopla antes de volver su mirada hacia Carly.

"¿Y qué si es así, cerebro de guisante. Yo no espero que entiendas una broma fascinante de todos modos."

"Oh Sí!" responde poniendo el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa, derramando un poco de su té.

"¡Sí!" Sam responde de la misma manera golpeando su copa.

Los dos iban y venían con "sí" y "oh sí" para obtener unos pocos segundos antes de Carly tomó una pequeña botella de spray desde el mostrador. Después se los echó a los dos en la cara, ambos se volvieron hacia ella molestos.

"Dios Carly, que siempre nos rociar en la cara!" Sam le grita enfadada.

"Sí Carly". Freddie está de acuerdo pero con un tono más suave, no quería gritarle a ella.

"Bueno, si me rociaron su camisa no creo que te lo dan el mensaje también."**(N/T: No es mi culpa, tampoco entiendo)** Ella contesta con calma y vuelve a beber su té. Sam sólo entrecierra sus ojos y le da un aspecto sucio, pero rápidamente vuelve a su estado normal. Ella tenía cosas mejores que hacer de todos modos, al igual que meterse con Freddie.

Unos minutos después suena el teléfono y responde Spencer. "¿Hola?" se pone el teléfono a la oreja. "Sí, es él." Unos segundos más antes de ir por él continúa, "Ok, vendré a recogerlo tan pronto como sea posible". A continuación, establece el teléfono de nuevo y corre hacia el mostrador.

"Adivina quién acaba de llamar!" Él alegremente pregunta al grupo.

"El tipo de la pizza que quería el dinero para la entrega de la semana pasada?" Sam le.

"Umm no". Spencer responde y está a punto de continuar cuando se le pregunta, "¿Cuál tipo de la pizza?"

"Oh, nada, no te preocupes. Entonces, ¿quién estaba al teléfono?" Sam responde rápidamente cambiando de tema.

"Esa fue la tienda de electrónica, dijo Carly, el nuevo televisor de pantalla de plasma estaba listo para ser recogido."

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿en serio?" Carly le pregunta con entusiasmo. "¿Crees que tengo tiempo para volver aquí antes de que el show de esta noche? Sería increíble ser capaz de mostrar vídeos de esta noche en él."

"Bueno, si nos damos prisa y ve a buscar lo que debemos tener tiempo más que suficiente".

"Vamos!" Carly exclama saltando arriba del mostrador. Estaba a mitad de camino hacia el sofá para conseguir su abrigo cuando la interrumpe Sam.

"Todavía tenemos que estar listos para el show, ya sabes."

"Oh, sí". Ella se detiene a pensar por un segundo y luego sonríe ampliamente mirando Freddie. "Ustedes dos pueden establecer las cosas sin mí, ¿puedes Freddie?."

"Bueno, yo no lo sé" Freddie responde en un tono inseguro. "Lo más probable es que termine haciendo todo el trabajo." entonces una dio una mirada más a Sam como si quisiera dar su punto.

"Freddie, ya sabes que yo también." Sam responde dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

"Sólo piensa Freddie ...", afirma Carly mientras esboza una caja grande delante de ella con un dedo. "Cuarenta y dos pulgadas de plasma de alta definición genialidad". Termina con una gran sonrisa, como si estuviera presentando el premio al ganador en un concurso.

"Dios me encanta cuando hablas tecnología. Voy a hacerlo!"lentonces el da una mirada atrás a Sam y continúa. "Pero ella tiene que ayudar!"

"Mira si eso ayuda a Carly, lo haré." Sam proclama caminar de vuelta al mostrador para terminar su bebida.

"Bien, volveremos tan pronto como podamos". Carly y Spencer salen por la puerta.

Como otro aplauso ruidoso, el trueno retumba fuera. Sam salta un poco, pero Freddie no parece darse cuenta. Por ahora estaba empujando su carrito de equipos ñoños hacia el ascensor. Al pulsar el botón del ascensor hace un gesto hacia Sam para que lo ayude.

Sam pensó por un segundo por no hacerlo. Pero ella no quería que Carly se enoje con ella por no ayudar. Así como el relámpago y la lluvia comenzó a latir aún más fuerte en el dolor ventana saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia el ascensor.

A medida que el ascensor se abrió Freddie empuja el carro y Sam va detrás de él. El carro tomó la mayor parte de la izquierda de la media ascensor dejando los dos de ellos del elevador para soportar. Ellos no eran pequeños exactamente pero ambos sintieron una ligera molestia no ser capaz de situarse en extremos opuestos de ascensor.

"Vamos, sólo tienes que pulsar el botón y vamos a terminar con esto." Sam ordenó como Freddie rápidamente pulsa el botón.

El ascensor se puso en marcha entonces. Pero después de unos segundos otro fuerte trueno se escuchó afuera. Muy cerca del exterior, seguido por una fuerte explosión. El ascensor luego se detuvo rápidamente. Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudieran reaccionar las luces en el ascensor se apagaron.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Sam exclama completamente sorprendida.

"Creo que el relámpago estalló un transformador de potencia."

"Inglés por favor!"

"El rayo golpeó el generador de energía. Pero muchos de los edificios más antiguos tienen generadores de respaldo para las luces de los pasillos y los ascensores sólo en caso de una emergencia."

Como si fuera una señal de las luces volvieron a encenderse de copia de seguridad en el ascensor. Ellos eran más débiles que las luces normales y dio a cada uno un matiz ligeramente amarillento a su tono de piel. Sam da una mirada confusa.

"¿Por qué no está el ascensor en movimiento, entonces? El poder de copia de seguridad está activado. El ascensor se mueve!" Afirma más alto, pero las últimas palabras fueron interrumpidas por otro trueno que parecía provenir desde fuera del apartamento.

"Mi conjetura sería que sólo utilizan la energía del generador para las luces."

"Bueno, me niego a estar atrapados aquí dentro. Tiene que haber una salida. Jake salió ¿no?!"

"Sí, pero la escotilla que utilizó ya no funciona". Y como para reforzar su declaración Freddie apunta hacia arriba. La escotilla era de hecho ya no está en funcionamiento. Una abolladura grande impreso en la esquina se debería haber abierto.

"¿Qué diablos hizo eso?" Sam vuelve a preguntar enojada. No podía creer que estaba a punto de estar atrapada allí con Freddie habiendo tantas personas.

"Oh, no te acuerdas, de todos nosotros tratando de meter el 10 Spencer-estatua arte en esta habitación de 9 pies?"

Sam luego bajó su tono. "Sí". Ella lo recordaba. Ellos nunca lograron meter la estatua en el ascensor. Pero ella les decía que sería conveniente. Ellos sólo tenían que empujar con más fuerza. Ella pateó mentalmente a sí misma para tratar de hacer que encaje ahora. Ojalá no fuera tan insistente. Luego agarra desesperadamente a la puerta para tratar de abrirla. Pero no se movió.

"Es una medida de seguridad que las puertas del ascensor no se abren hasta que estén firmemente en cada piso."

"¿Te callas?, no estás ayudando." Sam le grita y señala con el dedo en su dirección. "¿Y cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?. Estamos atrapados en un ascensor!"

"Oh, créeme que no estoy contento con esto tampoco. Pero en reaccionar y gritar no nos va a llegar a ninguna parte." Freddie luego se encoge de hombros y se sienta en el suelo. "Pero lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que el generador se encienda, o que Spencer y Carly lleguen a casa y llamen a alguien para abrir las puertas.

"Dios ... Va a ser una noche muy larga." Sam comentó calmarse un poco, pero todavía no contento con la situación un poco. Ella se sentó en el suelo a un metro de Freddie. "Y para el colmo de la mitad del ascensor está ocupado por ese carro estúpido" que piensa para sí misma mientras Freddie le da un aspecto sucio.

N / A: Bueno parece que Freddie y Sam está en para una larga noche. Quizás Carly y Spencer volverá pronto y guardarlas ... O no.

Por favor revise y que me haga saber lo que ustedes piensan. Mensajes y la idea es siempre bienvenido.

**Bueno eso es todo, si quieren que traduzca el sigt. capitulo haganmelo saber en reviews! gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Podría ser peor

Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra durante al menos 5 minutos, cuando Freddie se animó. "¡Ya lo tengo!" -gritó poniendo un dedo en el aire para dar un efecto dramático. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es llamar a Carly y ella será capaz de encontrar a alguien que nos ayude!"

"Gran idea". Sam responde con una sonrisa. "Déjame ver tu celular."

"Está en mi casa, sólo usa el tuyo."

"Bueno, lo haría pero está tirado en el mostrador de la cocina! Dios Freddie, por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo?!" Sam grita otra vez. Haberle gritado a Freddie le calmó un poco hasta que otro trueno sonó. Hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Ella no lo admitiría a nadie, especialmente a Freddie, pero ella tenía mucho miedo a los truenos.

Freddie no se dio cuenta, salto un poco al oír el sonido de los truenos, sin embargo. Él estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que estaba siendo acusado, una vez más. "Oye, no es mi culpa que dejaras tu estúpido celular en la cocina!"

"No es tu culpa?" Por ahora ella estaba de pie a mano en sus caderas todavía dando Freddie una mirada asesina. "Tienes que estar bromeando. Recuerda que antes cuando te tiré al suelo por ser un nerd?"

"Um ... sí?" Freddie responde tratando de pensar cómo tan era relevante.

"Bueno, yo no quiero romper mi teléfono si tropiezo contigo o algo. Así que puse el teléfono en el mostrador".

Por ahora Freddie estaba en una pérdida para las palabras. Obviamente no quería discutir con ella. Él nunca iba a ganar. Así que se sentó en el suelo. Luego se sentó frente a él de nuevo.

"Esto es peor que la detención con Briggs! Sam pensó mientras sacaba su PeraPod de su bolsillo. Por lo menos ella podía escuchar música para tratar de ignorar la situación. Freddie por otro lado casualmente tomó su ordenador portátil y lo encendió.

"Fue muy agradable de parte de Calceto que nos prestara su carro en tan poco tiempo." Carly dice como Spencer siguió conduciendo hacia la tienda.

"Sí lo sé. Él es un buen amigo, eh".

"Hablando de amigos, me pregunto si Sam y Freddie se llevan bien, hasta ahora. ¿Crees que han matado el uno al otro ya?"

Spencer empieza a frenar el vehículo hasta que responde. "Estoy seguro de que van a llevarse bien, muy bien. Preparándose para el show debe mantenerlos ocupados hasta que pueda volver". Spencer se detiene un momento y luego continúa. "A pesar de que nos puede dar un poco más de lo esperado."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -pregunta mientras dirige su atención desde la derecha de la camioneta al frente. Ella entonces ve que el tráfico está respaldada por lo que parece ser por lo menos de una milla, tal vez más. "Oh, Dios mío. ¿Crees que alguien se lastimó?"

"Yo no estoy seguro. Pero no te preocupes, creo que sé un atajo. Sólo tenemos que esperar de un cuarto de milla mas arriba." Spencer luego apunta hacia un camino unas cuadras y mantiene presionado el freno. Seguiría haciendo esto por un poco de tiempo antes de que pudieran llegar hasta el desvío de acceso directo.

Freddie estaba escribiendo algo en su computadora cuando alzó la vista hacia Sam. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se oía el suave zumbido de la música procedente de sus audífonos. No podía dejar de notar lo tranquila y pacífica que parecía. Hasta que, por supuesto, ella se movió.

"Ahh". Sam gimió tirando de los auriculares hacia fuera. "¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado atrapado aquí?" Su tono era bajo, como si ella no quería oír la respuesta.

"Quince minutos". Freddie respondió luego miró de nuevo a su equipo. El suave brillo de la pantalla proyectando una luz color azul en la cara.

"Dios, a mí me parece mucho más tiempo." Sam luego mira a Freddie y recibe otra sonrisa en su rostro. No tenía otra idea. "¿Por qué no simplemente mandamos un mensaje a alguien por internet? Luego, uno de ellos encontraría a alguien que nos saque de aquí!" Estaba entusiasmada con claridad.

"Oh ok espera un segundo." Freddie responde perforación en unas cuantas teclas más. Sabía que no tenía internet. Pero él quería jugar con ella, y él sentía que estaba bien, ya que lo había molestado tanto en el pasado. "Ok vamos a ver aquí." Luego juega un clip de sonido que había guardado en su computadora para dar la apariencia de que estaba abriendo un mensajero. **(N/T: seguro esta parte se les hace confuso, Sam si sabe de tecnología solo que están en cada esquina y Sam no puede mirar a la laptop de Freddie)**

"¿Quién está en línea?"

"No mucha gente. Vamos a ver. Jake, Jeremy, y la Sra. Briggs".

"Escríbele a Jake!" Sam exclamó aún más. "Espera un minuto". A continuación, da una apariencia sospechosa hacia Freddie. "¿Por qué tienes la Sra. Briggs en tu messenger?"

"Oh mi mamá a veces le gusta hablar con mis maestros. Sólo para asegurarme de que me estoy manteniendo en mis estudios. Oh y la Sra. Briggs tiene un mensaje para ti." Luego juega otro de los efectos de sonido y algo más en la pantalla. Luego pasa el portátil más a Sam.

Ella prácticamente se apartó de él. Lo que en el mundo la Sra. Briggs tiene que decir a ella? Tal vez ella estaba atrapada en un ascensor en alguna parte. Luego miró a la pantalla. Y la ira comenzó a hervir en su estómago. La única cosa en la pantalla era un documento de Word abierto. Y leer en negrita "Has sido ENGAÑADA!"

Freddie no esperaba lo que sucedió después embargo. Él pensó que ella sólo lo llamaría con un apodo. O darle un puñetazo en el brazo. Pero no, él podía ver el fuego en sus ojos. Dejó caer el portátil al suelo y se abalanzó sobre él. Trató de alcanzar el equipo. Pero antes de que pudiera cogerlo ella lo había empujado contra la pared.

"¿Te parece gracioso?" Ella le preguntó con enojo mirando a la pared.

"Bueno, en realidad ..." Freddie comenzó rápidamente debatiendo sobre si debería continuar la frase. "Me pareció muy gracioso. Apesta cuando eres es la que es molestada ¿verdad?"

Por ahora sus se caras se enfrentan a centímetro. Fuego todavía ardía en sus ojos cuando me dijo: "Tengo que confesarlo, Freddie. Tienes agallas". Podía sentir su apretón comienzan a debilitarse. Y como el miedo a ser golpeado por la pared disminuyó, se dio cuenta de su cabello tenía el olor de la lavanda.

Luego otro crujido del trueno vino de fuera y él sintió que su agarre convertirse en inestable por un momento. Luego se soltó y retrocedió de nuevo hasta la pared. Pero mientras ella se aleja no podía dejar de pensar en lo dulce que su pelo olía.

"¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?" Dijo en voz alta antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Ya era hora que se levantó para mí." Sam respondió sin darse cuenta de que no era lo que él estaba hablando. Pero como Freddie cogió su portátil y se sentó de nuevo, no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Ella realmente se alegraba de haber defendido a sí misma definitivamente.

Claro que se había levantado para ella antes. Pero por alguna razón sentía que esto era diferente. Antes de Carly estaba allí para salvarlo. Antes de que pudiera haber escapó cuando ella vino después de él. Pero no esta vez sabía que no habría escondido. sin embargo, lo hizo de todos modos. Sam no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás y le sonrió. Era como verlo en una luz completamente nueva.

Pero una vez más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte crujido estruendoso como un rayo cayó cerca. Esto la hizo temblar ligeramente mientras se ponía de espaldas contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

"¡Dios!" Freddie gritó como él llamó a las teclas de la computadora portátil. "¿Por qué se te cayó?"

"¿Eh?" Sam le pide que no oír el trueno.

"¿Por qué has tenido que dejar mi portátil? Casi se rompe la pantalla!"

"¿Casi? Entonces, ¿Por qué te preocupas?"

"¡Tengo reiniciar todo y perdí toda la entrada que estaba escribiendo en mi diario!" Freddie luego frunció el ceño y giró en torno a la computadora para que lo viera. Fue de hecho volver a arrancar y aunque Sam no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, ella sabía lo que la pantalla de reinicio parecía.

"¡Oh, no!" Sam responde lanzando sus manos un poco en el aire. "Aquí, déjame ayudarte. Puedo resumir toda la entrada de tu diario".

"Lo dudo." Responde Freddie como su equipo hace otro ruido, lo que indica que había registrado con éxito.

"Bueno, vamos a ver ..." Sam comienza con una sonrisa. "Querido Diario".

"No es un diario de nenas!" Freddie protesta pero Sam no le hace caso y continúa.

"Hoy fui al apartamento de Carly. ¡Oh, cómo me encanta Carly. Carly, Carly, Carly! Fin".

Freddie le estaba dando una mirada molesta. Por una vez se había equivocado, que no era lo que había estado escribiendo. "En realidad, estas equivocada."

"¿En serio?" Sam le pregunta con curiosidad. "Entonces, ¿qué estabas escribiendo?."

"Yo ... yo ..." Freddie comienza a balbucear. "Yo estaba escribiendo acerca de cómo me quedé atrapado en un ascensor con una chica loca".

"Loca? Oh Freddie no me halagues". Sam dice tomarlo como si fuera un cumplido.

"Esto no se suponía que era un cumplido." Él continúa y golpea la computadora por un segundo más. "Bueno, al menos tuve la oportunidad de utilizar la recuperación de datos en la partición y obtener parte de mi entrada de nuevo."

Sam no entiendo la mitad de lo que acababa de decir. **(N/T: Yo tampoco xD)** Pero en lo que ella podía adivinar, Freddie había recuperado su "diario" de entrada. "Tú y tu diario tec ..." Ella comenzó a decir cuando el trueno golpeó tan fuerte que sacudió el edificio ligeramente. Ella dejó escapar un grito y dio un salto pequeño.

Esto confundió a Freddie por un momento. Nunca supo nada realmente para asustar a Sam. "Pero todo el mundo tiene miedo, supongo" piensa como él se da cuenta que tiene un temor a - Lag Server. Era peor pesadilla de un productor de tecnología. Luego sonríe a Sam y le pregunta "¿Qué pasa? Luces un poco nerviosa".

"Oh, nada!" Ella responde con rapidez. Pero a juzgar por la expresión facial de Freddie no se lo creía. "¿Qué?" Rápidamente pregunta.

"Ya sé que está bien tener miedo. Todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo."

"Lo único que me da miedo es estar atrapada en un ascensor con un nerd." Luego mira a su alrededor un pequeño espacio para el efecto dramático. Luego le devuelve la mirada. "Oh, espera. Eso está sucediendo ahora mismo!"

"En serio, no hay forma de que el trueno te pueda hacer daño aquí."

"¿Quién dijo que yo tenía miedo de los truenos?" se opone a tratar de jugar que se enfríe. A pesar de que sabía que no había casi ninguna forma de salir de esta.

Antes de Freddie pudiera responder a su pregunta, sin embargo otro trueno sonó. Y una vez más sacudió el edificio un poco haciendo saltar otra vez Sam. Freddie levantó las cejas y la miró. Ella finalmente se rindió.

"Ok! sí, tengo miedo a los truenos!". Dijo avergonzada, apretando su puño. Entonces amenazó "Pero si le dices a alguien, te juro que te golpearé tan fuerte que ni tu mamá te reconocerá!"

"Whoa Sam! No hay necesidad de ir a la defensiva". Los dos pueden pelear mucho, pero Freddie sabía que algunos secretos se pueden mantener. Y ella era su amiga, no importa lo mucho que lo nieguen, a veces. Y los amigos no divulgan los secretos de este tipo en sí. "Yo no le voy a decir a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno, mejor que no." Ella respondió y se sentó enfrente de él.

"Además, lo veo de esta manera. Podría ser peor." Él responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Unos momentos pasaron entonces oyó un sonido chirriando pequeños truenos. Y las luces comenzaron a estar más débiles. "Uh oh". Comentó. Toda la sala quedó a oscuras. Dejando en el suave brillo de la pantalla de su ordenador portátil.

"Te odio. Tenías que decirlo?!" Sam grita como un trueno sonó de nuevo fuera. Por ahora podía oír la lluvia prácticamente tratando de vencer a través de la pared.

"Oye, no es mi culpa! Los generadores de emergencia sólo puede durar tanto tiempo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?" Sam vuelve a preguntar molesto.

"25 minutos." Él responde después de echar un vistazo a su reloj.

"Wow, Por que hay algunos generadores de mierda?". Sam bromea antes de venir a sus sentidos y darse cuenta de que las luces no iban a venir de nuevo. "¿Te he dicho que te odio?"

"Si realmente lo has hecho. ¿Ya te mencioné que no fue mi culpa?"

"¿No has visto las películas?" Ella exclama lanzando sus manos en el aire, aunque no había forma de que Freddie las vea. "Uno nunca dice" Podría ser peor "! Porque siempre se pone peor!"

"Umm ¿lo siento?" Él responde tratando de ser amable. "Pero mira el lado bueno. Podría ser ..." Pero su voz se convirtió en sordo como una mano suave comenzó a cubrir su boca.

"Ni siquiera te atravas a decirlo!" Sam le ordena mientras sigue manteniendo su mano sobre su boca. Un murmullo sordo se oía pero ella continuó sosteniendo su mano allí durante unos segundos más antes de que finalmente lo libera

"Ok ok! No hay razón para lastimar físicamente". Freddie responde. Los dos se tranquilizan una vez más. Freddie comenzó a teclear en su teclado de nuevo. Y Sam puso sus auriculares de nuevo y subió el volumen de su PeraPod en alto, haciendo todo lo posible para amortiguar el sonido de los truenos.

* * *

**¿Quieres que traduzca otro cap? publica un review porfa :D. me pregunto si quisieran que traduzca iLove My Little Sister también, me encantó ese fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, si quieres que siga traduciendo déjame un review, también tengo otras historias, si quieres pasate a leerlas :D**

* * *

Capítulo 3: La intimidación Nerviosa

Todo iba bien para Sam dada la situación. Eso fue hasta que la canción Cuttlefish ella estaba escuchando terminó abruptamente en medio de la canción. Al principio estaba confundida, pero después de revisarlo se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema. Su PeraPod se había quedado sin batería.

Ella lo pensó por un momento y luego arrojó el pequeño dispositivo a lo más cerca que podía ver. Bueno, a lo único que podía ver, Freddie. Aterrizó con un golpe en su cabeza y rebotó en su regazo. Sam no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso? Eres tan abusiva." Freddie responde y lanza el PeraPod de nuevo hacia ella. Lo tira al suelo y sin embargo rebota en la pared y en el suelo.

"Hey, ahora no lo rompas!" Sam rechaza la búsqueda del dispositivo. Lo encuentra unos momentos más tarde y pasa los dedos sobre el en busca de grietas o deformaciones. Por suerte, para Freddie, no estaba dañado. "Se quedó sin baterías." Sam dice después y lo pone de nuevo en su bolsillo. "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Freddie estaba a punto de responderle, cuando de repente le arranca su laptop de las manos. El techo se iluminó temporalmente cuando Sam reposicionó la computadora en su regazo y comenzó a escribir.

"Deja de hacer eso! Yo no quiero que se echea perder!"

"Oh silencio, bebé llorón. Yo no voy a romper nada." Sam luego minimiza la ventana actual en el portátil. No le sorprendió cuando vio su escritorio. Su fondo era una imagen de Carly. "Bueno, eso es una sorpresa", comenta bromeando.

"Sólo me la tienes que devolver Sam!" Freddie exige en su intento de liberar a la computadora portátil de su alcance. Ella simplemente soltó una mano del ordenador y golpeó el brazo cuando trataba de tomarlo.

"Oh, sólo siéntate. Ésta es la única luz que tenemos, así que voy a hacer el mejor uso de ella."

Freddie se sentó a su lado. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oler la lavanda dulce en su pelo de nuevo. Esto le hizo sonreír por un momento. Eso fue hasta que Sam lo empujó ligeramente mientras decía "Hey, te dije que iba a sacar lo mejor de esta luz. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo la iba a compartir!"

Freddie no discutió con ella esta vez. Él estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia de ella ahora, y que era lo suficientemente cerca para ver la pantalla aún. Y más que lo suficientemente cerca para agarrar la parte de atrás portátil, si él tiene una oportunidad.

* * *

"Spencer Pensé que habías dicho que conocía un atajo!" Carly le preguntó claramente molesta. Spencer ha seguido el atajo que había señalado. Pero en la densa lluvia mezclada con la tormenta que había llegado un poco perdido.

"Yo conozco un atajo. Pero eso no quiere decir que estemos todavía en el acceso directo!" Spencer respondió, también está harto. No le gustaba conducir en lluvia tan densa, casi no podía ver más allá de 50 pies por delante. Pero él quería ayudar a su hermana pequeña lo mejor que pudo, así que siguió adelante.

"Bueno ¿Sabes dónde estamos?"

Spencer miró a una señal de tráfico que pasa y respondió "sí, estamos en la calle Oak".

"Spencer ... la calle Oak está en la dirección totalmente opuesta a la tienda!" Carly no podía creer que su hermano había dado vueltas. Sin embargo, por la tormenta, se imaginó que fuera posible. Comenzó a preguntarse si no sería tarde para llegar a casa a tiempo y empezar el show.

* * *

Freddie observa mientras Sam juega en el equipo. Eso fue hasta que empezó a cambiar de fondo que decía algo. "Hey no cambies eso!"  
"¿Por qué? ¿No ves a Carly lo suficiente durante el día?"

"Sí, pero yo ... yo ..." Él balbucea tratando de pensar en una respuesta. "Pero yo no tengo nada mejor que poner en el fondo."

"Bueno, vamos a ver." Sam comienza haciendo clic en las carpetas en busca de imágenes alternativas. "Oh, mira aquí está una foto de un mono. Vamos a poner esto como fondo". A continuación, pasó a hacer doble clic en la imagen para añadirla. Pero una vez más el sonido de un trueno la hizo saltar un poco y dió un clic aleatorio. ha hecho clic en una foto de una llama.

"Umm Sam. Prefiero mirar a Carly que una llama vieja apestosa".

"Bueno, la llama tiene el pelo castaño, Carly tiene el pelo marrón. Me imaginé que era exactamente lo mismo." Sam responde tratando de no reírse. Ella sabía que había una gran diferencia, pero quería ver cómo Freddie tecleaba para cambiarlo.

"Carly es mucho más guapa que una llama! Es más, sólo porque algo tiene el pelo marrón no quiere decir que automáticamente lme guste!" Hace una pausa por un momento, luego continúa: "También me gustan las rubias." Freddie luego trató de pensar en algunas de las chicas de su colegio con el pelo rubio. Pero por alguna razón, cada vez que trataba de pensar en uno, él seguía viendo a Sam. Su gran sonrisa lo miró hacia atrás, ella lo empujó al suelo.

"Ohhh por lo que a gustan las rubias? Cuidado con las señoras." Sam se burla de él una vez más. Luego, después de unos pocos clicks más se encuentra con una foto de ella. Una de las pocas fotos de ella, sin Carly. Sam fue al principio sorprendido de que él había guardado una foto de ella en su computadora. Entonces, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que probablemente había guardado para las imágenes de

Freddie miró mientras ella cambió el fondo una vez más. Nunca pensó en poner a Sam en su fondo antes. Ni siquiera pensó en considerarlo para el caso. Pero algo acerca de esta foto le dio una sensación de hundimiento en su estómago. No sabía qué pensar de esta emoción por lo que rápidamente dijo: "No creo que Carly le guste!" antes de agarrar el portátil de su regazo con la velocidad del rayo. A continuación, comenzó a cambiar la imagen de nuevo a Carly.

Sam lo tomó por sorpresa. Ella definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción. Al principio sintió vergüenza ligera que una vez más Freddie prefiere sentarse y mirar fijamente una foto de Carly en lugar de ella. "¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Por qué me importa de todos modos? " Ella se preguntó mentalmente antes de llegar a una réplica ingeniosa. "Sí me alegro de que la hayas cambiado de nuevo. Si no me sentiría mal por la foto."

"Por mi ordenador? ¿Qué?" Él le pregunta confundido..

"Bueno, yo no puedo soportar mirarte durante más de 10 minutos. Así que si mi imagen fuera tu fondo, tendría que mirarte todo el día. Sin duda, me sentiría por ello."

"Al menos tiene sentido". Freddie responde mientras él acaba de cambiar el fondo. "Tengo una idea para darnos luz un poco más". Dice cambiando de tema y de pie.

Luego dio un paso adelante y puso la laptop abierta en el carro frente a ellos. "Ver esto nos da luz para nuestra mitad de la habitación." Sam podía ver parte de una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el portátil empezó a iluminar la habitación.

"Gran idea Freddie. Tengo que admitir que es una buena idea."

"Bueno, es por eso que yo soy el inteligente". Se ríe antes de sentarse de nuevo junto a ella.

"Entonces, ¿qué es eso que me hace la tonta?" Sam responde en un tono serio.

"No es una pregunta difícil. Y Carly es la linda".

"Carly es la bonita. Pensaba retirar lo que acababa de decir. "Carly siempre es la bonita! "Así que crees que yo soy la fea?" Sam le pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Aunque no estaba segura de por qué le importaba lo que Freddie pensaba. Dada la posibilidad de que ella podría llamar Freddie muchos nombres, pero nunca lo llamaría fea. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y rompió de nuevo a Freddie en busca de una respuesta.

"No, no estoy diciendo que tu eres fea. Eres umm, sólo que no eres Carly". Freddie responde con un nudo en el estómago una vez más. Estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo en torno a Sam. Y no sólo el "yo tengo miedo de ser golpeado 'torpe. En su lugar se sentía como la primera vez que conoció a Valerie para su cita para cenar.

Sam se desconcertó una vez más. Ella trató de no mostrar como le dolía, pero por una vez ella se sentía herida. Era justo como en la escuela. A todo el mundo siempre le gustaba Carly más. "Carly, Carly, Carly. Ella piensa antes de decir: "A veces me gustaría ser Carly".

"¿Qué?" Freddie le pregunta confundido. "¿Por qué quieres ser Carly?"

Sam ahora se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta. Y sin otra salida le dijo a Freddie lo que pensaba. "No me malinterpretes, Freddie, Carly es mi mejor amiga". Dijo. "Pero veo a los chicos en la escuela que todo el tiempo la miran. Deseando tener una cita con ella. Cada uno de ellos daría cualquier cosa por estar con ella."

"¡De verdad!" Freddie responde con enojo. Él no sabía que había tantos chicos detrás de Carly. Tendría que estarlos vigilando. "¿Quién?"

"No importa que Freddie, ese no es el punto. Lo importante es que siempre se ven en ella como la bonita. Ellos ni siquiera toman un segundo para verme. ¿Tan mala persona soy?"

Parecía como si Sam había dado por fin en libertad y la personalidad de 'tipa dura' por el momento. Freddie se dio cuenta de que ella estaba triste. Que en realidad se sentía excluida y despreciada por los chicos de la escuela.

"Por supuesto que no eres tan mala como persona. Pero hay que admitir que puedes ser intimidante a veces. La mayor parte del tiempo en realidad."

"Lo sé, pero lo hago porque me pongo nerviosa en torno a los chicos. Cuando me pongo nerviosa tiendo a golpear a la gente." Otro crujido del trueno sonó fuera haciendo su grito de miedo una vez más. Ella podía ver la cara de Freddie tenía una mirada de preocupación al respecto. "Yo no puedo creer que en realidad estás escuchando mis pensamientos." Pensó de nuevo mientras se deslizó sobre su lado. Por alguna razón, se sintió un poco más a salvo de los truenos a su lado. "Por lo menos si estalla el trueno a través de la pared es muy probable que lo golpeen primero." Ella pensó mientras sonreía levemente.

"Bueno, ya sabes golpear a los chicos no va a ayudar a que sus sentimientos florezcan hacia ti. Es lo que los aleja, literalmente."

Cuando se sentó junto a Freddie empezó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo ha molestado y maltratado. Un torrente de emociones se apoderó de ella al darse cuenta de lo que eso podría significar. ¿De verdad se pone nerviosa en torno a Freddie y esa fue la razón por la que escogió en él? -No, no Freddie y yo sólo somos amigos. Ella pensó mirando a la luz de la pantalla. Y cuando vio a Carly imagen una vez más, de nuevo sonriente, pensaba de cómo Carly no parece apreciar lo mucho que Freddie gusta de ella.

No es que tuviera nada en contra de su amiga, pero ella comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas buenas Freddie había hecho por Carly. Y aunque Carly no pretendía hacer daño a Freddie, ella lo había rechazado en múltiples ocasiones. "Dios estoy tan confundida. Pensó una vez más. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro sin pensar.

Como ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro Freddie fue nuevamente tomado por sorpresa. No podía evitar sentir feliz. Por una vez, Sam no se mete con él y se llevaban bien. Y a pesar de que sólo se había derramado sus entrañas y puso sus emociones a su merced, no podía meterse con ella. Ella era su amiga y los amigos no dejan unos a otros cuando se necesitan.

Sintió otro sonido de trueno en el edificio, el cuerpo de Sam tembló ligeramente una vez más. A continuación, inconscientemente puso su brazo alrededor de ella para tratar de calmarla. Y al sentir el calor de su piel contra su brazo se sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Sin embargo, no está enfermo, como en que iba a vomitar. No se sentía completamente nervioso.

Sam estaba sorprendida por el gesto como Freddie puso su brazo alrededor de ella. Pero estaba muy confusa sobre lo que había ocurrido en los últimos minutos y no sabía qué hacer. Luego le levantó el brazo cortésmente y lo miró con el tono azul de la pantalla. "Gracias, pero no necesito ningún protector de los rayos. Si se llega a través de la pared Yo sé que te golpeará primero." Los dos tenían una risita que parecía calmar los ánimos un poco. A continuación, cada uno de ellos se relajó contra la pared.

Después de unos momentos de Freddie mira su reloj. "Wow, sólo ha pasado una hora. Parece mucho más tiempo".

"Tú me lo dices amí.". Sam estuvo de acuerdo. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro de nuevo.

* * *

**Reviews= mas capitulos traducidos**

**no reviews= no chapter **

**comenta que tal te parecio! **

**btw, subí otro capitulo de sufrir no es solo un sentimiento. a que esperas para leerlo? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! :) ya traducí este cap, si quieres que traduzca otro más vale un review :D! Pueden escuchar la canción Yellow de coldplay (Por que no se llama Purple? xd)al principio de este cap, yo lo estoy haciendo, jajaja COLDPLAYER FOREVER okya. o The scientist también de coldplay, me estoy obsesionando con esa banda.**

**Anyways. aquí el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: La verdad oculta

Sam había estado descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro por unos minutos ya que los dos de ellos tomaron en los sonidos de la lluvia y el trueno. Ni siquiera había temblado en absoluto por los truenos desde que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Así que, dime la broma." Freddie ofrece rompiendo el silencio. Sam, que había estado en una especie de estupor **(N/T: Perdida)**, levantó la vista hacia él.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes la broma sacerdote gordo, tu dijistes que no podías esperar para contarla. Dímela." Freddie ofrece con una sonrisa. Se sentía bien llevarse bien con Sam por una vez. Y su nerviosismo había disminuido ligeramente en los últimos minutos.

"Oh, esa broma. No era realmente de un sacerdote gordo".

"Pero dijiste ..." Freddie comienza a corregirla antes de ser interrumpido.

"No le dije 'yo no espero que entiendas una broma tan fascinante".

"Oh, vamos Sam, dímela" Freddie le pide dándole un ligero empujón con el hombro. Sam se movió ligeramente y se sentó.

"Está bien, si insistes." Ella entonces se anima y pone una sonrisa en su cara. "Entonces, ¿cómo se llama una oveja sin piernas?"

"Umm no sé, ¿qué?"

"Una nube!" Sam exclama lanzando sus manos en el aire para mostrar emoción.

"Esa fue la gran broma?" Freddie pregunta, suena más duro de lo que pretendía. Era un poco gracioso, pero él no creía que ella estuviera tan entusiasmada por eso.

"Qué crees? Que mis chistes no son graciosos?" Sam responde con una mirada agitada. En realidad no era la broma que iba a utilizar. Pero, sinceramente, después de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora ella no podía recordar la broma original de la vida de ella.

"Oh, fue divertido. Quiero decir que me hizo sonreír. Me imaginé que era algo, mejor".

"Hrmm. Pues yo lo hice! Pero después de todo lo que ha ocurrido en realidad me olvidé por completo de la broma." Una vez más Sam frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado. "Soy una boba, ni siquiera puedo recordar una estúpida broma."

"Oh, vamos Sam no seas tan dura contigo misma." Él dice que poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella para mayor comodidad. Esta vez ella no le quitó el brazo de encima, él le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

En lugar de eso lo disfrutó. Era la primera vez que alguien había hecho realidad que se sienta bien consigo misma. -Quizá Freddie no es tan molesto como yo pensaba " piensa mientras Freddie deja de darle palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando finalmente se retractó de su brazo hacia su regazo, ella se sentía incómoda una vez más. Y de repente se dieron ganas de meterse con él.

Pero ella se defendió de la necesidad de decir algo grosero. Por mucho que quisiera que ella no quería ofenderlo. Estaba siendo amable con ella, y los dos se llevaban muy bien. Pensó que la mejor cosa a hacer sería cambiar de tema.

"Así que, Freddie, déjame preguntarte algo."

"Uhh ok." Freddie responde vacilante. No se sabía lo que iba a preguntarle. Y temía lo peor.

"Siempre me he preguntado por qué persigues a Carly tanto. Me refiero, son mejores amigos. Pero es evidente que no le gustas, es así. Así que ¿por qué no aceptar que son amigos y vas a buscar otra chica?" Habló suave y lento mientras terminaba la cuestión. Ella había sido seriamente pensando en esto por un rato. Y pensó que era un buen momento como cualquier otro para preguntar.

Freddie fue sorprendido con la guardia baja. Estaba esperando algún tipo de insulto en forma de una pregunta. O algo por fuera de la pared, como era lo habitual. "Bueno, no lo sé. Supongo que se podría decir que es la primera chica con la que he tenido estos sentimientos por mucho tiempo."

Sin embargo, Sam no iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácil. Tenía que haber una respuesta mejor que eso. Así que trató de cavar más profundo. "Eso no explica por qué no has renunciado todavía. Personalmente, si yo sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad en el mundo con alguien aceptaría el hecho y seguiría adelante. O por lo menos intentarlo."

"Sam es fácil para alguien de decirlo, pero es mucho más difícil de hacerlo!" Él responde tratando de defenderse. "Tengo un montón de sentimientos por Carly y yo no espero que lo entiendas cuando se trata de tener profundos sentimientos por alguien." Él dice las palabras más fuerte de lo que ambos esperaban.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿No crees que he tenido sentimientos por alguien?" Ella se desliza lejos de él lo suficiente como para ser capaz de mirar directamente hacia él.

"Bueno, yo no quise decir eso." Vuelve tratando de no insultar a su vez. "Quiero decir que no creo que te hayas enamorado y que sea tan difícil para alguien para que estés triste cada segundo. ¿O que te digan que sólo quiere ser amigos".

"No, yo no me he enamorado tanto de alguien sólo para ser rechazada por segundo." Una arruga aparece en su cara mientras ella continúa. "Sólo he sido rechazada por los chicos que se han enamorado..." Hace una pausa por un momento cada vez más triste. "De Carly."

"Sam, lo siento." Freddie dice en voz baja alcanzando su mano para consolarla una vez más. "Yo no lo sabía."

Ella simplemente empuja su mano. "Por supuesto que no lo sabía. Nadie lo hace. Nunca dejo de como me molesta. Tengo que mantener las apariencias y todo, sabes?" Termina mientras una lágrima corre por su mejilla. Le había dicho por fin la verdad de por qué estaba siempre sola.

Sam volteó su cabeza un poco para que Freddie no se diera cuenta de la lágrima en su cara. Pero él se dio cuenta. No quería verla llorar. Fue realmente haciéndole triste verla en tal estado de depresión. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Ofreció pensando que era lo único que podía hacer.

"¿Por qué es importante? Eres como los demás, siempre desmayado sobre Carly!" Sam replica, parece enojada. Pero después de un momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se sentía como si no pudiera respirar. "¿Acabo de admitir que me gustaba Freddie? pensó para sí misma mientras la cara de Freddie pasa a confundirse. "Yo no podría gustar Freddie. ¿Podría? "

"Umm, eso es confuso, Sam". Freddie balbuceó mientras trataba de comprender el posible significado de lo que acababa de decir. "¿De verdad he olvidado a Sam porque yo estaba tan obsesionado con Carly? pensó mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

"Eso no salió bien". Finalmente dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento. "Lo que quise decir fue ..." Rápidamente buscó ningún tipo de razón. Cualquier cosa que haga, ella sólo sabía que ella se había deslizado hacia arriba. Seguramente a Dios no le cae bien Freddie. Pero nada le vino a la mente y al fin dijo: "No lo sé".

Mente Freddie fue también corriendo. Estaba recordando la época que habían estado juntos. Times que él había sido "desmayo" sobre Carly. Entonces recordó la forma en Sam iba a reaccionar cuando ella estaba cerca. La forma en que siempre se meten con él por gusto Carly tanto. ¿De verdad sientes algo por él?

Entonces se acordó de la última hora y media que había estado con ella, atrapado en el ascensor. No podía dejar de sentir que se habían acercado. Había encontrado aún un nuevo respeto por ella. Pero si ella sentía algo por él, ¿él también sentiría algo por ella?.

"Bueno, esto es incómodo." Sam dice rompiendo el silencio. Luego, otro aplauso de los sonidos del trueno, el envío de otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero. Así que se desliza suavemente junto a Freddie nuevo. Ambos se seguían mirando.

"Si, pero sólo un poco." Freddie responde mientras ella se desliza hacia atrás. Y con sus ojos fijos el uno del otro, lo único que podía pensar era Freddie. 'Spencer tenía razón, es hipnotizante mirada fija en los ojos de alguien'.

Ninguno de los dos habló, lo que pareció una eternidad. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos corriendo a través de sus cabezas. Y ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de que sus rostros estaban más cerca. El efecto hipnotizante había tomado a los dos por sopresa.

Ellos dejaron de moverse cuando se encontraban a no más de una pulgada de distancia. Lo suficientemente cerca que podía oler Freddie dulce perfume que emana del cuerpo de Sam. Y Sam podía oler rollos de pizza en el aliento de Freddie, que su madre había hecho para la cena. No la detuvo sin embargo, como sus ojos estaban fijos todavía.

* * *

**Lee mis otros fics y pronto traduciré iLove My Little Sister**


	5. Chapter 5

**He vuelto! aquí penúltimo capítulo :) si quieren el último cap. traducido más vale un review :)**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Corazones entrelazados

Lo único que rompió el contacto visual fue cuando cada uno de ellos cerraron los ojos y se movieron hacia adelante. Antes estaban frente a frente, ahora no.

Para Freddie, se sentía mucho más sincero que cuando él había salido con Valerie. Los labios de Sam eran tan suaves y abrazadores. Una vez más, estaba complacido del dulce aroma del perfume mientras la besaba. Entonces sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Carly. Y por un momento se sintió como si estuviera engañando. Luego llegó a la conclusión de que nunca iba a estar con Carly, y él debía posiblemente a otra persona todo su tiempo.

La primera reacción de Sam fue la sorpresa. Tan duro como ella trató de dejar en ella era, ella nunca había besado a alguien en realidad antes. -Pero ahora mismo estoy besando a Freddie! pensó sin aliento mientras ella le correspondía. Ella estaba en una pérdida para las palabras, sino lo que es peor que no estaba segura si ella lo había besado, o si el la besaba! No importaba en el momento en que sus labios estaban conectados todavía y sin duda lo estaban disfrutando.

No se sabía cuánto tiempo el beso habría durado si las luces no habrían venido de nuevo. El fuerte sonido del motor de inflexión se escuchó en una parte superior del edificio, una señal se dio a entender que el ascensor se había iniciado de nuevo. Pero incluso cuando el ascensor empezó a levantar, y segundos después se detiene en su destino, ninguno de ellos habló.

Se quedaron sentados mirando el uno al otro, confundidos. Ninguno de los dos lo vió venir, pero aun así, todo sucedió . Sam finalmente cobra vida cuando la puerta empezó a cerrarse de nuevo. Saltando rápidamente se abrió la puerta de atrás abierta comentando que "yo no estoy a punto de quedarme atrapada en esto otra vez."

Con esas palabras Freddie se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, y su carro con él. Él continuó empujando el carro a su posición normal antes de sentarse en un taburete.

Durante unos minutos, los dos de ellos pasaron por la rutina normal de la creación de la transmisión por Internet. Comprobación de las luces, la de cámaras de Freddie. Mientras que Sam estaba en el lado de la habitación mirando a través de los pilares de algo para usar durante el webcast.

Pero ninguno habló de lo que acaba de suceder. Un incómodo silencio que cae sobre ellos de nuevo. Pero a medida que Sam se acercó a él Freddie rompió el silencio. "Hey Sam?" Él le pregunta con voz tímida.

"Sí?"

"Sobre lo que pasó en el ascensor ..."

"Oh, no lo menciones." Sam lo interrumpe antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. "Sólo pensé que querías saber cómo era besar a una chica de verdad. Y no una bolsa de plomo superficial como Valerie". Ella dice fríamente de nuevo encubrir su timidez con palabras duras.

"¿Aún así no sentistes nada? Como una conexión?" Freddie vuelve a preguntar, cada vez era más díficil hablar con Sam. Nunca había sido tan intimidado por ella antes. Pero, de nuevo no se dio cuenta de la forma en que verdaderamente se sentía antes. Pero ahora que él lo hizo. ¿Ella siente lo mismo?.

"Sí, sentí una conexión." Ella responde y hace una pausa por un momento. "Una conexión de tus labios a los míos." Esta vez, ella estaba sonriendo. Y por más que trató de hacer que suene como un insulto rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era así. Era su primer beso después de todo, y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, ella le encantó cada segundo de ello.

"Sentí una conexión." Freddie sonrió alegremente.

"Cálmate." Sam camina hacia él. "El hecho de que hayamos sentido una conexión debido a que nuestros labios se encontraron no significa nada".

"¿No? Pensé que tal vez te gustaba o algo así." Responde acercándose con un paso hacia ella.

Los pensamientos de Sam fueron interrumpidos otra cez. Sabía que era uno de esos momentos donde todo giraba en torno a lo que dijo a continuación. Debía admitir que sí, ella realmente le gustaba y ver qué pasa? ¿O debería salvarse del ridículo de salir con el nerd de la escuela y decir que ella no le gusta él.

"Juzgaré por tu silencio que si te gusto. De lo contrario, ya me habrías golpeado e insultado" Freddie responde a haciéndose el sabiondo.

-Bueno, si él me quiere también... " Sam piensa antes de tirar hacia atrás su mano y pegarle en la cara. Le pega con fuerza suficiente para dejar una impresión de una mano roja. A continuación, se va a insultarlo cuando Freddie le dio la espalda, poniendo su mano sobre su cara.

Ella lo había golpeado mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Dio un paso adelante y alagró a la mano para tocarle el hombro. "Lo siento Freddie no era mi intención ..."

"Déjame en paz!" Grita encogiéndose lejos de su mano. "No puedo creer que me hayas golpeado tan duro! Dios! ¡Y pensar que pensé que podríamos haber estado juntos durante un segundo."

Ella realmente le dolía tanto física como emocionalmente. Ella realmente no quería pegegarle tan duro, pero en una pérdida para las palabras que era lo único que le vino a la mente. Una vez más ella extendió la mano y esta vez agarró por el hombro. Volviendo a su alrededor, lentamente, lo llevó en un abrazo.

"Freddie verdad lo siento. Yo no tenía la intención de golpear tan duro, yo ... yo ... yo no sabía qué más hacer". Ella susurró lentamente mientras lo abrazaba.

Cuando la marca comenzó a salir de su rostro, se calmó un poco. Él sabía que Sam tiende a ser un poco violenta cuando esta nerviosa. Pero de haberlo golpeado tan duro como ella lo hizo, ella debe haber estado nerviosa como para desmayarse. "¿Así que gustas de mí." Afirma en una cuestión de tono hecho. Estaba casi seguro ahora.

"Tal vez no, tal vez no." Ella guiñó mirando un reloj en la pared. Ellos sólo habían sido atrapados en el ascensor cerca de dos horas. Pero aún así es mucho lo que ya pasó. "¿Por qué es importante?" Ella termina mientras todavía lo sostenía en sus brazos.

A continuación, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella y mira fijamente a los ojos una vez más. "Porque me gusta que lo hagas. Y creo que tal vez debería ya sabes ..." No tenía ganas de terminar la frase. De hecho se sentir incómodo invitando niñas a salir. Sobre todo porque todo el mundo menos Valerie había dicho que no. Y Valerie estaba usándolo. Así que en realidad no quería ser el que pregunte.

Sam sabía de lo que estaba hablando, aunque. Incluso sentía que podría darle una oportunidad. Pero si ella le preguntara a Freddie, no habría lugar a dudas. Su imagen de tipo duro sin duda se iría por el desagüe. Así que el mejor curso de acción sería, por supuesto, para hacer que el lo diga. Luego se inclina hacia delante y le susurra burlonamente al oído "No, no lo sé, ¿qué quieres decir?"

'Dios, ella va a jugar duro para conseguirlo. " Freddie piensa mientras le susurra al oído, dándole golpes de frío en la parte posterior de su cuello. "Bueno, ya sabes, si te gusto, me gustas ..." Él balbucea nuevo eludiendo la pregunta.

"¿Por qué estás hablando con acertijos Freddie? Si tienes algo que decir, dilo." Ella dice en voz baja otra vez.

'Dios! Supongo que tendré que decirlo 'Él piensa a sí mismo una vez más antes de preguntar: "Sam, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Sam ya no se preocupaba por el ridículo. Podía definitivamente sostener su posición si alguien tenía un problema con lo de ellos. Además, ella sabía que Carly sería feliz ya que Freddie finalmente encontró a alguien a punto de desmayarse de nuevo. "Por supuesto que sí" Ella dice de nuevo en silencio mientras los ojos de Freddie están bien abiertos.

Freddie fue cogido por sorpresa. Claro que él esperaba que ella dijera que sí. Pero él también pensaba que ella le diría que no, y posiblemente lo golpearía de nuevo. Así que cuando le dijo que sí lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Una chica finalmente le había dicho que sí.

Entonces simultáneamente los dos de ellos movían la cabeza hacia adelante para otro beso. Y después de un ligero error de cálculo y chocando cabezas, sus labios se encontraron una vez más. Cada uno de ellos abrazados en los brazos del otro, enviando golpes de frío a través de sus dos cuerpos.

"El primer beso ni siquiera comparar a éste 'Sam pensó mientras sus lenguas se entrelazan unas con otras. Aunque Sam no tenía ninguna experiencia en besar, Freddie sí. Y lo demostró cuando Sam se tomó para el paseo de su vida. Se sentía mareada mientras continuaban, pero ella no le importaba. Esto era lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando el beso se rompió finalmente ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y soñadora, pensó para sí misma. Es decir, hasta que oyó el zumbido lejano de un teléfono.

Había dejado de llover afuera, lo que les permite escuchar más de tres timbres antes de que el teléfono se quede en silencio. Ninguno de los dos notan el sonido hasta que se fue, a la vez estaban demasiado atrapados en su propio pequeño mundo.

"Será mejor que vaya a ver quién era." Sam responde a caminar hacia el ascensor. Rápidamente decidió que sería mejor tomar las escaleras en vez de este y se dirigió hacia las ellas, Freddie sale solo con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja. Hoy ha sido sin duda uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Sam se precipitó por las escaleras para comprobar si era su teléfono , ya que estaba segura de que era su tono de llamada que había oído. De hecho, fue su teléfono y lo cogió. '10 'Llamadas perdidas' del teléfono lee, mientras miraba para ver quién había llamado. 'Wow Supongo que no lo oía ruidos en el ascensor antigüedad más la lluvia. " Ella piensa que el número de Carly aparece en la pantalla. Ella entonces pulsa el botón Enviar para llamar a su espalda.

Apenas sonó dos veces antes de que una voz se oiga al otro lado de la línea "¿Hola? Sam eres tú?"

"Sí, que pasa?" Ella responde todavía pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

"Oh, nada, estamos recogiendo la televisión en estos momentos, hay que estar de vuelta en un poco. Pero en qué lugar del mundo has estado, he intentado llamarte como una docena de veces!"

"Bueno, es una larga historia. Pero umm, digamos que voy a subir las escaleras a partir de ahora."

"¿Qué demonios estás hablando Sam?" Carly le pregunta confundida.

"Bueno historia larga corta, Freddie y yo quedamos atrapados en el ascensor durante casi dos horas."

"Oh dios se mataron unos a otros?" Carly le preguntó preocupada, ella sólo sabía que sus dos amigos hubieran matado entre sí por ahora.

"No, no fue demasiado malo. En realidad, fue una experiencia muy linda". Sam responde como ella toma algo de beber, y de paso dejando de lado los detalles acerca de ella y Freddie. Ella aún no estaba segura de cómo le iban a decir a Carly.

"Bueno, siempre y cuando no se hayan matado el uno al otro." Carly responde en tono de broma.

"Pero bueno ¿cómo es que todo se acaba consiguieron la televisión?" Sam le pide a intentar cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, la carretera estaba atestada, y Spencer tenía este" atajo ". Sobra decir que el acceso directo no era tan corto y acabamos de llegar hace unos minutos."

"Ahh ya veo."

"Si bien hey que traerían la TV ahora mismo. Veré a todos en unos pocos minutos".

"Ok, adiós". Sam responde como lo de colgar.

De vuelta arriba vio a Freddie jugando con su computadora portátil, sin dejar de sonreír de oreja oreja. Ella se une a él junto a él y le dice "Carly está en su camino de regreso de conseguir la TV. Ella debería estar aquí en un rato."

"Ok". Freddie responde como él hace un par de clics más en su equipo.

Sam entonces se dio cuenta lo que había hecho y no podía dejar de sonreír. Había cambiado de fondo de Carly ella. Incluso era la imagen misma que se había puesto en ella en el ascensor. "Ahora Freddie qué te he dicho sobre tener esos antecedentes., No quiero sentir lástima por ella." Ella bromeó una vez más antes de darle un guiño. "Aquí lo que acerca de esto." Luego apunta hacia una imagen de los tres juntos.

"Está bien". Él está de acuerdo y lo establece como su fondo.

"Ahora todos tenemos que mirarte todo el día, así que no se tiene que sentir lástima por nadie". A continuación, ambos comparten una breve carcajada. "Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a decirle a Carly?"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Acerca de nosotros tonto". Sam responde bien.

Freddie simplemente respondió "Oh, no estoy seguro. Nunca había pensado en eso. Pero dudo que le importe".

"Dudo que ella tampoco. Pero probablemente deberíamos esperar hasta después del show."

"Me parece bien. Luego del show será oficial". Freddie responde mientras Sam se sienta en un taburete junto a él. A continuación, vuelve a tocar en su computadora, todavía tenía un poco más de retoques que hacer en su computadora antes de que el show podría comenzar.

* * *

**Reviews=termino la historia**

**no reviews= tendrán que esperar..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, aquí está el último capítulo, próximamente (tal vez mañana xD) traduzca iLove My Little Sister, pero después de 5 capítulos o más dejare de actualizar por 10 días (tal vez) porque el 1 de febrero me voy a Miami y mi hermosa madre no quiere que lleve mi laptop ._., aún no confirmo no actualizar, porque de que me voy, me voy, así que... Bueno disfruten este cap. :)**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Sorpresas en el Plasma

Pasaron treinta minutos antes de Carly llegara a casa. A medida que el ascensor se abrió Carly y Spencer paso que reveló un televisor de plasma de pantalla gigante detrás de ellos. Freddie estaba feliz mientras corría hacia él. Su boca se abría mientras cogía el mando a distancia desde la parte superior de la pantalla.

"Creo que podríamos ponerlo por aquí." Él dice señalando al otro lado de la habitación al lado del coche del estudio.

"Esa es una buena idea Freddie." Sam está de acuerdo en que los cuatro se lo transfiere a la posición.

Spencer después lo conecta y presiona el botón de encendido. Instantáneamente, la pantalla vuelve a la vida con un ensordecedor chisporroteo de la estática. Todos cubren sus oídos mientras Carly grita "Apágala!"

Sam tuvo una idea mejor, y le arrebató el control remoto de mano de Freddie, cuando intentaba proteger a sus oídos con ella. Rápidamente se presiona el botón de mute y se regocija todo el mundo en el silencio de la habitación una vez más.

"Wow, me pregunto por qué envian estas cosas con el volumen al máximo." Carly le pregunta en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Spencer sin embargo todavía tenía los oídos cubiertos, consciente de que el botón de silencio había sido presionado.

"Spencer puedes dejar de cubrir tus orejas ahora". Sam trata de decirle, a pesar de todo, lo único que conseguió, fue una mirada confusa de él.

"¿Cómo puedes soportar ese ruido?" Él grita aún cubriendo sus oídos. Aunque los demás no estaban seguros de cómo no se dio cuenta de que se apagó.

"Está apagado!" Carly grita señalando a la televisión, que tenía 'MUTE' escrita en letras grandes en la pantalla.

"¿Qué? No puedo oír, la tv está a todo volumen!" Spencer responde una vez más. Sam finalmente se da por vencida tratando de decirle. A continuación, se acerca a él y le quita las manos de los oídos.

"Ves? está silenciado!" Ella le grita en los oídos con sarcasmo-.

"No hay necesidad de gritar Dios mío." Él responde y se acerca a la TV. "Oh, está en silencio, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?."

Los tres de dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro. "Hemos intentado. Pero tenías las manos sobre las orejas, ¿Recuerdas?". Responde Carly mientras sacudía la cabeza. Su hermano podría ser muy tonto a veces.

"Así que deberíamos probarlo?" Spencer ofrece con una amplia sonrisa. Él amaba los juguetes nuevos, tanto como la persona siguiente. Incluso estaba secretamente deseando ver su DVD en el televisor nuevo cuando Carly no esté haciendo su show en la web.

"Gran idea". Freddie y camina hacia la parte posterior de la pantalla. "Vamos a ver ..." Él dice en voz baja, mientras revisa las cosas donde conectar cables, antes de regresar a su computadora portátil. Después de coger unos cables que corrían los cables a la pantalla y los conecta.

"Altavoz blanco, a la izquierda. Roja, el altavoz derecho. Amarillo, video. Y por último, pero no menos importante, naranja, audio digital". Dice en voz alta a pesar de que el resto de ellos no estaban seguros de lo que estaba hablando. Luego se acerca al viejo televisor en la pared y se quita la sincronización portátil de ella y vuelve a conectar a la nueva pantalla. "Debía hacerlo." Dice con orgullo y vuelve al frente.

En efecto, ahora estaba haciendo streaming en la cámara. La misma cámara que había arreglado anteriormente. "Bien, parece que no hay ningún problema."

Sam, a continuación, ella va a conseguir algo más para beber, cabizbaja. Dejando a Carly y Spencer mirando la pantalla, mientras que Freddie teclea una vez más en la computadora portátil.

"Ahora vamos a aislar la fuente." Él comenta una vez más acercándose a la cámara y lo apaga. Dejando una imagen fija que había elegido de la computadora portátil en la pantalla. "Las imágenes están sincronizando bien. Ahora, para los clips de vídeo, un último chequeo".

"Increíble, No puedo esperar". Carly dice con entusiasmo mientras toma asiento en un taburete.

"Si esto es más cool que mis calcetines nuevos!" Spencer bromea levantando una pierna del pantalón revelando otra serie de destellos salvajemente calcetines azul y naranja. "Calceto me dio unos nuevos pares cuando le pedí prestado el camión. ¿No son impresionantes?"

"Oh sí, me gustan las que están mejor que el verde y el morado." Comenta Carly admirando los calcetines de su hermano.

Freddie había aislado a los clips de la cámara y estaba a punto de elegir uno para poner a prueba cuando se dio cuenta de que Sam estaba perdiendo toda la diversión. Aunque Sam probablemente no le importaba que ella se estaba perdiendo verlo cuando todo el mundo lo hizo. "Ok clips están listos para ir. Que mal que Sam se está perdiendo toda la diversión."

"Sí lo sé." Carly responde mientras se levanta del taburete. "Voy a ir a por ella."

"No, espera". Freddie la interrumpe antes de que se vaya. " Yo voy a ir a por ella, necesito algo de beber de todos modos."

Carly no estaba segura de por qué su amigo deliberadamente quería estar con Sam, pero si quería remplazarla no iba a detenerlo. "Está bien, si insistes."

Freddie había estado abajo no más de un minuto antes de que Spencer se levante. "Oh, no puedo esperar!" Él dice con entusiasmo y corre hacia la computadora portátil. "Vamos a probar ahora, a Freddie no le importará."

"Ok suena bien." Carly acordó calcular que sus amigos subirían en cualquier momento.

Spencer presionó algunos de los botones que había visto que Freddie presionabanen ocasiones y logró obtener un video en la pantalla. " Esto de la informática no es tan difícil." Él comenta mientras que el clip de vídeo comienza a reproducirse.

Mientras tanto, abajo Freddie había llamado Sam justo antes de salir de la cocina. "Hey qué ya me conseguiste algo de beber?" Él le pregunta en tono de broma sabiendo la respuesta era 'no.'

Sam lo esperó pacientemente mientras él se servía una bebida. Ella había tomado el tiempo para hacerse un sandwich el cual mordisqueó esperandolo. "Así que estás nervioso por decirle?" Ella le prengunta mientras deja su sandwich junto con su té.

"No, yo creo que ella se lo tomará bien. Y tú ¿Como crees que se lo tomará?" Le pregunta mientras bebe un sorbo de su té.

"¿Por qué iba a estar nerviosa? Tú eres el que ha estado enamorado de ella durante tanto tiempo." Luego pone una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Además, estoy haciendo un favor. Ahora no se verán agobiados por ti, obsesionado con ella todo el tiempo." Y después de un breve guiño en su dirección, comenta "No es que me importe."

"Bueno, mejor volvamos arriba. Estabamos a punto de ver algunos clips de vídeo para ver cómo funciona la televisión."

"Ok, yo también voy." Dice agarrando su bocadillo y su bebida.

Luego subieron las escaleras juntos, lado a lado. Acercándose a la parte superior oyeron una voz familiar. "¿Por qué estás hablando con acertijos Freddie? Si tienes algo que decir, dilo." La voz parecía decir. Sonaba como la voz de Sam.

Los dos entonces se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que ambos se dieron cuenta que ESE 'videoclip' estaba reproduciéndose. Corrieron arriba. Cuando entraron en la habitación, vieron a Spencer y a Carly quienes se quedaron mirando la pantalla desconcertados.

"Sam, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" llegó su voz desde la pantalla, seguido de Sam inclinado sobre su hombro. La cámara no pudo grabar su respuesta, porque lo había susurrado bajo. Pero la respuesta era evidente ya que la pantalla mostraba lo que sucedió después, el beso en la resolución completa en el plasma de 42 pulgadas.

"Oh ... mi ... dios ..." Carly comentó incapaz de apartar los ojos de la pantalla. El beso sólo siguió su camino, y ella se lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

"Bueno, eso fue inesperado". Spencer dice en su tono de voz normal antes de mirar de nuevo a Sam y Freddie. Ninguno de los dos eran capaces de hablar tampoco. Sus bocas estaban mudas, ya que ambos se quedaron mirando la pantalla.

Sam finalmente recuperó la compostura y corrió detrás de la pantalla. Ella no tenía ganas de joder con la computadora portátil y se fue directo a la fuente,a quitar el enchufe de la pared.

Cuando la pantalla se quedó en blanco Carly salió de su estado de shock. "Wow. Umm chicos me he perdido algo?" Ella les pregunta aún sorprendida. Ella ocasionalmente pensaba que Sam y Freddie se gustaban mutuamente. Pero para ella era sólo una idea salvaje que tenía. Nada de eso alguna vez pensó que podría hacerse realidad. Pero era difícil dediscutir con lo que acaba de suceder.

Sam, por supuesto, fue la primara en echar la culpa. "Freddie por qué en el mundo encendiste la cámara?" Ella grita avergonzada. Ella en realidad no estaba nerviosa por Carly diciendo sobre ella y Freddie. Pero seguro que no iba a darle un beso en la frente de ella tampoco.

"No fue mi intención! Mira el lado bueno, al menos no estaba transmitiendo a Internet."

"Bueno, eso es verdad." Ella responde un poco calmada, pero todavía siente vergüenza.

"Así que Sam, ¿hay que ir abajo y permitir que se sigan besuqueando?" Carly se burla en tono de broma. Spencer no dijo ni una palabra, en lugar de eso sólo casualmente caminaba hacia las escaleras. Dejando que los 3 puedan hablar.

"No tienes que burlarte de nosotros." Freddie se quejó mostrando vergüenza leve.

"Te lo ibámos a decir Carly, después del show. Pero supongo que a los gatos están fuera de la bolsa ahora." Sam responde caminando hacia su amiga, que parecía estar tomándolo bien.

"Bueno, me alegro de que ustedes dos esten juntos. Siempre pensé había un poco de química entre ustedes dos."

"¿En serio?" Freddie pregunta.

"Bueno, la forma en que la que se molestan. Pensé que ya sea que eventualmente matan unos a otros o se casan entre sí. Así que ... ¿Cuándo es la boda?" Ella le pregunta en tono de broma tratando de no reírse.

Sam cogió una almohada y se la tiró a Carly. Ella se agachó y golpeó la pared detrás de ella. "El siguiente no va a fallar". Ella dice lanzando otra almohada. Y de hecho, no falla y golpea a Carly en la cara.

Las dos entonces, se tiraban juguetonamente almohadas de ida y vuelta durante unos minutos. Freddie, mientras ,estaba en la computadora portátil, asegurándose de eliminar los videoclips de él y Sam. Después de todo, no quería que apareczcan otra vez inesperadamente.

Hicieron la transmisión por Internet poco después. Carly, de hecho tomó bien la noticia, con sólo una ligera broma aquí y allá. Pero eso era de esperarse. Sam era aún capaz de recordar la broma sacerdote gordo que estaba queriendo decir en el show.

Nadie mencionó lo que había sucedido esa noche en el show. Carly pensó que sus amigos les dirían a los demás cuando estén listos. Sam y Freddie por su parte no tenína ganas de lidiar con todos los e-mails y comentarios que se produciría si se anunciara en el programa por el momento.

"Tal vez en la próxima edición." Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo después de que el showhabía terminado.

Freddie estaba actualizando los blogs, después de que había terminado, Carly se acerca a él. Sam estaba de pie a su lado cuando ella preguntó: "Entonces, Freddie, cuando le vas a decir a tu mamá?"

Esta pregunta Freddie no la había pensado, todavía. Seguro que no iba a decírselo. Sin embargo, existía la posibilidad de que lo descubriría. Finalmente respondió con "Creo que voy a cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Pero estoy seguro de que no pienso decirle ". Carly y Sam estaban de acuerdo con él. No tenía intención de decirle a su madre.

* * *

**Aquí acabó el último capítulo, sería lindo de tu parte si me dejaras un review si te gustó, porque a mi me encantó y por eso la traducí y si ponieses el fic en favoritos, también tengo otras historias.**

**Y pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía y los errores, lo que pasa es que traducía con el traductor de google y luego lo corregía pero soy humana y por eso me olvido de corregir algunas cosas.**

**Y si, si sé inglés, solo que así es más rápido xd**

**Nos leemos luego,**

**Gleekylover1**


End file.
